A Gift
by Midnight
Summary: Rose tries to come to terms with the gift the Doctor gave her.


Author's Note: I just got done watching the Season finale to Season four and found it both marvelous and heart breaking at the same time. This is just a little thing about once the Doctor leaves and how poor Rose must be feeling. Like it, Hate it? Let me know. Enjoy

A Gift

This was the second time she had her heart broken in this spot. The second time she watched the man she loved vanish before her eyes. Just like the last time, the doctor left with so many unsaid things. Only this time he did it on purpose. Rose laid a hand to her chest and fought the tears that had already started. The second time he left her in tears and heartbroken. At least the first time there wasn't a safe way to save her, not without risking everything collapsing around them. As much as she meant what she said the moment he told her he couldn't come, Rose knew she would never ask that of him. Too much at stake, too many odds against them. Now… Now she felt like her heart had been returned to her only to have it smashed into bits. She finally got her doctor back, only to be left here again. How she hated this bay. Darlig Ulv Bukt… Bad Wolf Bay.

"You would think he could have at least dropped us near a town. How we suppose to get out of here?" Jackie asked as she looked around for any signs of life. Rose took one more breath before turning back to her mother and the Doctor, who wasn't really the Doctor. A human Doctor who looks and thinks like him, but isn't. The doctor she loved with the mentality of before. Did he not realize just what they went through for him to change, to get better. What she went through.

He hadn't moved from where he was when she turned to see the TARDIS disappear. Still looking at her with those sad eyes. Eyes she had seen in both versions of him. Shadows of the war he saw before and the knowledge of what he had done. Regardless of his reasoning, some where deep down this new Doctor understood why killing the Daleks in such a way was wrong. Necessary, but wrong. She pushed the flying strands of hair out of her face as she watched him. A Doctor to grow old with. A Doctor who, maybe, one day would love her as freely as her own Doctor couldn't. The scars were there, but not as deeply set by years of self-loathing and lonely travel. She understood the gift he gave her, but it still felt wrong. When he first changed on her, Rose had learned to come to terms with the fact that she was dealing with the same man with a different face. She learned to deal with the fact that her missing the old doctor did not mean she cared any less for this one. Did she have it in her to do that again? It would be much harder this time then the last. The face hadn't changed, just the mentality.

"Look, my cell's working. Hopefully I can get someone to answer at home." Jackie was already punching in numbers as she spoke. Lifting the phone to her ear, she prayed Pete would answer. After a day like this she really needed to hear that she was home and her husband and son were safe. She turned slightly to give Rose and the Doctor a moment. She watched as they stared at each other, unmoving as they stood on such tentative ground. She wanted to go over and hug her daughter, a young woman who had blossomed in this new world of theirs. She wanted to take her home and make warm honey tea and tell her everything would be fine. Instead she listened as the phone rang and watched as her daughter struggled to accept what had happened.

Rose watched as several emotions slide past his eyes. Joy, hope, worry, sadness, anger, and a hundred others that appear and disappeared before she could name them. She took a deep breath, realizing that he was waiting on her. She gave a half smile as she realized just how badly she could screw this up.

"So, you have all his memories, right?" She asked, finally unable to take the silence any longer. She could hear her mom in the back ground talking. No doubt Jackie Tyler was finding some way for then to get back home. Poor Pete.

"Every single one." He answered; hand in his pockets as he rocked back on his heels. She nodded to him and bit her lip slightly in thought.

"Then let's go see what Mum's got planned before she causes Pete to blow up London." Rose held out her hand as talked and took a few steps forwards. His warm, slightly damp hand connected with her before she made it three steps. She gave a half smile as she saw the relief flow into his eyes. He returned it and turned to walk with her towards Jackie. It wasn't the brilliant smile that made her knees weak, nor the one when he thought no one was looking, but it was a start.

She still hated this bay and probably always would. Too many bad memories to ever want to return. But maybe, just maybe, she would hate this new home little less. She had her Doctor, not the same, but still her Doctor. The rest they would figure out as they go.


End file.
